


Cover Art for podfic 'In the Name of Science' by maybemalapert read by consulting_smartass

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for podfic 'In the Name of Science' by maybemalapert read by consulting_smartass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [maybemalapert (laconicisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] In the Name of Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620950) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/name_of_science_zpscjd20nzu.jpg.html)


End file.
